The Rise of Batwing4
Author's Note H950sm owns this pasta. B4BM belongs to GREEN0704. This was made for the official 0704 Remake Competition! Enjoy! Prologue The door flipped open, and he ran in with a face flooded with tears. He stood behind the sink and reached out for the tap. As he did so, he noticed his hand shaking violently. The moment he turned the tap, cold water started flowing out of the tap continuously. He hovered a hand below the tap, filled his hand with water, and splashed it on his face again, again, and again. The bathroom had low yellow lighting. He was able to feel the cold of the granite tiles under his feet. The cold stung his feet, so he had to lift his feet several times to lose the cold of the tiles. After some more splashing, he lifted his head up and stared at his reflection. In the mirror, a young man with sore red eyes that had become so after weeping so much was present. Drops of water poured down from almost everywhere on his face. This wasn't the happy, cheerful boy he knew. Then a series of loud shouts and arguments were heard from behind his bedroom door. Upon hearing those sounds, he became even more depressed. All these arguments coming from his drunk and ugly-minded parents, and the immense torture from the bullies were unbearable for him. Presently, the boy came back into the reality and looked at those troubled eyes in the mirror. Why have I been given such a life? He didn't know why. He never knew why. He must have been given such a life just to waste it whilst being exploited. Sadly, he walked back to his bedroom with his head down, his muscles contracted, and his stomach stoned. He returned back to the face of the monitor, and observed those messages again, all while his character within the game was continuously being killed by all the players who surrounded him. Every single time he died, he hit the Respawn button thoughtlessly and effortlessly. The players were getting even harsher. The admins began teleporting him to high places where he would die after hitting the ground too hard. Then he was placed in a jail, right in the spawn of the server. It was located right in a corner. The prison was made of bedrock. There was an opening of the iron bars where players one-by-one threw eggs on him. Why? But he didn't die. He was still alive. Eggs were useless against him, but still they used it. He just wanted to leave. But the Admins wouldn't let him. One of them had used a plugin which prevented him from leaving the game. ALT and F4, strangely, was of no use either. He decided to beg one more time for his freedom. Still in a depressed mood, he opened the chat and began typing. Please... I beg you... please stop. HeadAdmin Never! You deserve to lose in your useless life! LOL IKR! HAHAHA The chat was flooded with laughs and catcalls. At this point, Makoto was very heartbroken. He could not bear the torture he received from the players who were from the same school. Again, tears began to escape from his eyes and pour down his cheek. Outside, a loud thunder and a flash of lightning shook the world. With that, the first few raindrops fell and immediately after that a huge pile of rain was sent down. Makoto decided to just turn off his PC. But first he wanted to turn off the monitor because he did not want to see those messages anymore. So he reached out with his trembling hand, still wet and cold from the water of the tap. He pressed his finger against the Power button of the monitor. FLASH! A fierce lightning had struck. The electrical charges travelled all around in very short time. At last it entered through the circuit of the room. The next moment--- POW! A huge... very huge spark of electricity was ignited. That acted as the cause for the explosion. Nothing much had happened to the room, except for a bloody body lying flat on the floor, a destroyed computer, and a large splash of blood smeared on one of the walls. Chapter I Sean shut the door of his room as his face was almost going to change. He couldn't bear the terrible truth. He walked to his computer table. He sat on the chair behind the desk had already burst into tears. He didn't want it to be true. As he sobbed, he switched on his PC. The moment he was on his desktop screen, he double-clicked on the icon of the game. Within no time, the Launcher popped up. After a while, he logged onto the server. The moment the Saving Chunks ''text disappeared, his character spawned. He looked around him. There was the Head Admin on a raised platform of emerald dropping rare items. People had crowded around to catch the falling items. HeadAdmin THANK YOU FOR HELPING US GET RID OF THAT RETARD, PEOPLE! NOW LET US REJOICE! The tears on Sean's face were then wiped off. He was angry. How could they behave like that to Makoto, who had a lot of personal issues and was a beginner? How idiotic were they? So without any much thinking, Sean opened the chat and began typing. When he pressed ENTER to display his message, he got something else. Not his desired message, but something else: ''You are still muted. Please wait for 4 more minutes until you are unmuted. Damn, he thought, it's still on? That muting was given to him when he tried to defend Makoto from the scrubs. So he sighed, and walked off to a particular corner of the spawn, with a particular intention. The moment he reached the bedrock cage, his eyes darted around the inside before he could realise what he was looking for: Batwing4. He gulped as he imagined the corpse of Makoto, stained with dark red blood, lying there lifelessly. Then he thought of Makoto, the first time when he met him, the first act of kindness towards him, the moment when he befriended him, and the moment when they had fun together on the server. It had all happened in the blink of an eye. He then teleported to his Home which was set with the /home command. He was teleported to a wooden plank base, located under the mantle. It was perfect. No item had been moved from its place. Not even a single block had been touched. After that, he walked into the bedroom. There, a dark blue bed and a green bed were present, one block away from each other. There were separate big chests on one side of the chest. There were two furnaces flanking the big chests. He progressed to Batwing4's chest, and opened it. There lay a stone sword, an entire set of leather armor, some food, and an elytra. He hovered the mouse pointer over the sword, making a text box appear on the side of the pointer. It read: Batwing4's Sword. Tears were ready to form in his eyes. But he knew that he had to move on. There was no other choice, but to move on. HeadAdmin Green? Sean noticed that message behind the display. He closed the chest. He turned his character around, and sure enough, saw Starkz. "The Admin Who Tortured My Friend."'' What? Why have you teleported to me for no reason? Get off my sight. That's when he knew he was no longer muted. Get off my land, now. HeadAdmin Fine, just wanted to tell you that I've kept some his character's stuff back to his chest when his character was killed. I've known about that before. Now get out. Silence. He only looked at 0704, and there wasn't even a moment when his eyes were off him. Finally, he turned around and walked away, and as he walked away, he sent a message, saying: HeadAdmin You knew that it was good for the server to physically get rid of him. What do you mean? You efforts were plain ''dumb! You just finally led him to his own demise, in an indirect way. F**** you. HeadAdmin I'm only leaving you since you are one of the prominent players on this server. Otherwise, you would have been gone long then. Bullshit. HeadAdmin Whatever... Then he stopped for a moment, and then vanished into thin air. Sean turned back to the chest and stared at it for a while. Then he opened it like the last time. In it, a stone sword, an entire set of armor, and some food. The same things he had seen when he first opened the chest. So he just closed it for now, and opened the chat. He teleported to the Skyblock area. Maybe a it of work would just help him... forget about it. It was really needed for him, and he understood that. He had to move on. He had to dispose Batwing4's items. He had to forget all about him. He had to think of it all as if it was just a mere dream. Presently, he was on the Skyblock lobby. There were players around chatting peacefully. Some of them talked about Batwing. Well, Sean thought, this is weird. So to avoid detection from those people, who would probably drag him into an endless conversation before he knew it was time to log off, he simply executed /skyplot new. The moment he hit ENTER, he was teleported to a normal Skyblock with a tree, a starter chest, and a pond. There was also a block of lava in the corner. Without further thinking, he began his work. ~ A few minutes later... GREEN stood in front of his new, but basic, wooden house. The lava block was away, hence it was safe from catching fire. There was a farm of various crops at the corner of the house. The torches beautifully illuminated the entire island. Whew, he thought, better than last time. It seemed that he had almost forgotten about Batwing. Or at least for now. Moreover, he had never noticed that the sun completely collapsing into the void and the moon rising up, followed by the graceful night sky. So to take a look at the prominent moon, GREEN looked up, hoping to see a pleasant sight. What the f***? What he had seen wasn't the normal moon you would see during a normal Minecraft night. He had just observed a huge round RED edition of the moon. Was this a harmless prank going on by some random hacker? And how the hell was that possible all of a sudden? It wasn't easy to find an immediate answer to these. So, knowing that the chat system was unified, regardless of what lobby the player stood in, Sean opened the chat, and began to type. Uh guys, why is the moon red? After entering the message, he waited awhile for a reply. Category:Dramapasta Category:H950sm Category:Dark Category:Supernatural Category:Demonic Category:Batwing4 Beckons Me